Hurian Federation
The Hurian Federation, or just Huria, is a nation located in East Africa. While its core territories are located in mainland East Africa, and it also controls the island of Madagascar, and the surrounding islands of Réunion, Mauritius, the Agalega Islands, and the Seychelles archipelago. Additionally, it control most of southern Africa, territory which it has claimed since 1963. Huria has a land area of 9,468,313 kilometers, and a population of 380.4 million citizens, giving it one of the largest populations in the world. It's capital is Defiance, located in central mainland Huria. It's current Supreme Commander is Jasalyn Williams, who leads a Stratocracy. Huria is not a home for the faint of heart, for the physically and mentally strong aquire power through means not humane by standard. Endurance is a staple in surviving the harsh life in the country, as strength is all that is respected in Huria, as far as Hurian citizens are concerned that is. This does not however mean that Huria is a land of chaos. Law and order prevail in the country, though those in control are far more portected by these laws than those living outside of them. Also, whil most other countries are open to the world, Huria is decidly xenophobic, allowing only those who have proven themselves useful to the continuity of the state within their borders. Huria has been ruled by the military government since 1963, in which the Hurian War Council under the leadership of the Supreme Commander governs the nation. In Huria, the military controls ever aspect of the political landscape, and there is no seperation between war and politics. Also, the War Council reserves the right to draft any of its citizens, regardless of age, into military service in times of dire need, or simply because they feel the need too. Every citizen must serve for five years within the military, and remain as reservist until their elder years. Huria is the literal embodiment of the people; dark, sinister, belligerent, where the praise of war as national pride became a sport. The nation itself is surrounded by a man-made barrier known as the Defiance Defense Perimeter, with checkpoint and military bases along its length. Huria by far and short; a nation of war and terror. History Formation Rebuilding the Nation Supreme Commander Williams ran into a number of important problems that would delay his plans to build up his new nation, and the worst part was the fact that he had no money to solve them. He didn't want to take a loan from any nations, dispite their insistence that he do, knowing all too well that he would be indebted to them in the future. The world was also looking for a reason to march in Huria, and recolonize the region, and that was something that Huria's tiny military could not prevent in the case it did happen. He was trapped in a situtation that would bring other nations to their knees, that was if he did not think of a way to get around them. However, he had already come up with a plan to fix the matters at hand. It was ingenious, and all he needed to do was devise a speech, and organize a public meeting in the capital of Nairobi. On July 12, 1952, Rollace Williams delievered his speech to the people, hoping that his plan would come through and free him of his troublesome burdens. In his speech, Rollace Williams explained very solemnly and tearfully, that Huria was bankrupt; it had no money, no means getting it, and worst still, the world what the Hurians to pay their debts to Britain. He also told them the political issues that his was confronted with, and that he didn't want to see the nation he helped build fall into "damnation and ruin at the hands of old colonial powers". He finished his speech by telling the people that he wanted to rebuild the nation, but he could not pay the people to do it. He begged the people to volunteer their time and their lives toward the effort of building the nation together, using the skills that he taught them during his time in the region. Some scoffed at his request, but Williams countered. He told them that money was the greatest invention and scam in human history, stating that gold itself was nothing more than "a shiny lump of metal that looks real pretty on our bodies", and that only centuries ago, their ancestors were trading cowery shells, which had no value today. In the end, he explained that money only value when peole felt it was valuable. He asked once more that they work no for the hope of getting paid, something that they would recieve in the years to come, should Huria survive that long; but to give their children and future generations lives better than the ones they had. He wanted his sons and daughters and their sons and daughters to grow up in a safe and secure nation, proud that overcame the difficulties of the present, and that greed and pride were left off just long enough to make their nation great, and to prove to the world that Africans could make something of themselves. Inspired by his words, the people agreed, and though the thought of working without getting paid was always in back of their heads, the Hurian people did look forward to a time where their work paid off, and their nation was able to stand heads and shoulders above of the rest of the continent. Proud of his accomplishment, Rollace Williams returned to plan his next step for the future of the nation. The Hurian Miracle Between 1951 and 1963, the time known as the "Hurian Miracle" lasted, as the economic growth of the nation raced ahead as a series of events saw Huria prosper. Railroads, schools, hospitals, factories, and power plants of every size and configeration sprouted up across the nation. The people worked endless to see that Huria was self-suffient in every need possible. If it didn't help the nation or if it were deemed unnecessary, it was abandoned and forgotten. If a need arose to build a certain material, the item was located or produced at home, and work continued without slowing down. Surveyors were sent out to locate raw materials, and scientists in the universities built by Rollace Williams worked around the clock looking for new ways to overcome obstacles to growth of the nation. When an energy crisis arose in the 1961 following the urbanization of most communities, the government commissioned the search for a new source of energy. This lead to authorization of the usage of geothermal energy for production of power. Water needed to run the plants was plentiful, and the economics concerning the building of the plants were ignored. Not soon after the amazing progress of the Hurians, the British government feared that the nation might press their remaining African colonies to pursue independence, somwthing they had no interest in allowing. They allowed an attempted assassination on the Supreme Commander's life with hope of removing the charismatic leader. However, the attempt failed, and the result was so sloppy, that evidence was both abundant and damning. Huria threatened to pursue legal action for political sabotage against them by the British government, something would get the international community on the side of Huria, and push the colonies further away from them. Thus Britain and Huria settled the matter out of court; Huria would destroy the evidence, and Britain would forgive the nation's debt. Thus, both sides walked away happy, one more so than the other. While the debt issue was finally resolved, the military issue was still bothering the government. However, that was a problem that would soon be solved in 1963. Until then, the nation built itself up, and did so with a closed economy, not wishing to allowing pervasive influences into their economic growth. Government The Hurian government is a stratocracy in which the power is vested in the hands of the military's senior officers. Unlike a military dictatorship where the military's power is not enforced by law or even legal for that matter, in stratocracy, the state and the military are one in the same. The military's power is supported by law and society, meaning that autocractic rule is not required for the military to preserve its right to rule. There is no distinction between public and military offices, both only attainable through military service. A politician may only be removed from power through a court martial, in which charges of corruption, ineptitude, or simply unqualification for the position are brought before a board of high-ranking military commanders who oversee the proccedings. Currently, the highest public and military office in Huria is that of Supreme Commander, who is the head of the nation's politcal system and the overall commander of the military forces. The Supreme Commander holds his position for life, and can not be removed from power, save for resignation, death in office, or appointment of a new one. However, the Hurian War Council may override some of the actions of Supreme Commander. This fact is unknown to the rest of the world, and remains a secret even within Huria itself. The Bureau of Internal Investigation is aware of this, but it does not intervene, as it was created by Rollace Williams to ensure that his views and goals were enforced after his death, not to interfere with the political interests of the brass. The War Council in general has been responsible for many of Huria's actions in the past, manipulating public opinion to force the Supreme Commander to obey the people, and commit acts that have driven Huria into political isolation. Regardless, it has also been the reason Huria has been so far successful despite those very same actions. Administrative Divisions Huria is divided into sectors, each with its own defense force known as a secotr army. Each sector is lead by a Sector Commander who wields supreme power only surpassed by the Supreme Commander himself and the War Council. Currently, there are 21 sectors in Huria. Foreign Relations Military Main article: Hurian Armed Forces, Hurian Penal Legions The Hurian Federation is a statocracy, in which the military of Huria, is the nation of Huria itself. It maintains two large military forces, one is highly professional, and consists of highly trained and disiplined citizens, while the other is made up of criminals the government has decided to have face their punishment on the field of battle. The first is known as the Hurian Armed Forces, and the second being the Hurian Penal Legions (HPL). The former is divided into three main branches, the Army, Navy, and Air Force. Each is further broken down into additional branches, each tasked with handling a specific field of combat. The Penal Legions are the larger of the two militaries, and is made up of moderately-equipped and trained soldiers, charged with expanding the borders of the country. The Hurian Armed Forces consists of some five active million troops, with another ten million in reserve, all of whom are divided into three branches. Service compulsory for both men and women, and conscription is common. The Hurian Armed Forces is divided into the Federal Security Forces (general combat), Territorial Defence Force (defense), and the Special Armored Assault Force (special forces). The FSF is made up of some 1,000,000 men and women, trained to handle offensive operations for the Hurian Armed Forces. It is the best equipped and trained of the entire military, and is the most prestigious branch of the military. The Territorial Defence Force (TDF), is the largest of all the branches, with 2,500,000 troops. It is charged with keeping newly conquered territories in line, and protects the people of the homeland, and keep the populace in line with the government's strict rules of conduct, as well as generally serving as auxiliries to the main fighting force. The SAAD, consisting of some 25,000 troops, is the secrective branch of the military, handling missions virtually no other force in Huria could handle. The Hurian Navy is the naval arm of the Hurian Armed Forces, and is made up of some 500,000 men and women, and some 372 vessels. The Hurian Navy is amoungst one of the strongest in the world, due greatly in part to being an island nation, and hash a large variety of warships ranging from everything from battleships and carriers to frigates and destroyers. It is a largely modern navy, with the vast majority of the warships purchased from aging navies around the world, and retrofitted in Huria, and home-built warships equipped with the lastest weapons technology available. To supplement it's fighting forces, seven hospital ships where purchased by the government, though three of them have been delivered already. A few of the Hurian battleships are equipped with railguns and laser defences as part of the navy's modernization program. The navy currently possesses three carriers, stationed all across the world to protect Hurian interests. Huria has no coast guard, as that function is filled by the smaller warships in the country's navy. The Hurian Air Force possesses 500,000 men and women, and some 3,570 aircraft. Utilizing such air superiority fighters such as the Enyiazu EA-14 Panther, MC-47 Vulture, and MC-83 Condor, have helped the air force keep a tight reign on the flow of air traffic through Hurian air space. The Air Force also keeps a check on the nation's burgeoning nuclear warhead arsenal. Some 300 nuclear warheads are maintained by the KAF. Following a series of aerial attacks on Hurian fusion plants, the KAF has been striving to keep up with their rival's air force weaponry, developing new weapons to counter the larger and superior Everetti air force. The air force maintains some 150 bases of varying sizes throughout the country. The Hurian Penal Legions is the expendable army of the Hurian Federation. Whereas the HAF is better trained, armed, and staffed during times of war, it is mainly a defensive force. The KPL is the offensive arm of the government, spearheading invasions, launching raids, and conducting special missions for the Federation, though no where as good as the special forces of the regular military. They are not the best equipped army of Huria (that honor going to the FSF), but they are easily the largest. There are an estimated six million active men and women in the Penal Legions, who are paid less than ₣20 a month depending on rank and role (about ₣120 million fedhas a year). They are the vargabonds, criminals, and the poor, all given an alternative to the mandatory death penalty. They get to do as they please during combat, and are given weaponry as that is capable of doing the job. They recieve little respect from the rest of the military, but are capable of fighting just as well with inferior weaponry. They are a self-contained military force, equipped with second-hand warships and old aircraft, and are given the duty to die taking targets the more important units are too precious die for. Demographics Main article: Demographics of the Hurian Federation Huria's population at the time of its formation was relatively diverse, with several hundreds of the tribes, ethnicities, and languages. Following the unification of the nation, ad the uniforming of the culture, the ethnic groups became fewer and fewer. Currently, there are five ethnic groups, each referring to a group of people based on their culture and homeland. The largest of these are the Nyeusi, Swahili for "black", is used to refer to the black African population of Huria. The Nyeusi are not a single ethnic group, but just used to refer to the black African population. The Anyi are the single largest ethnic group in Huria, and dominate everything from politics to the economy. They are truely homogenous, and are generally unwilling to bend culturally or idealistically. Then there are the Kiarabu (Arab and Muslim) population, then the Mashariki (Asian and Indian). Following them are the Vazaha, or the Caucausian population in Huria. Huria's diverse ethnic population has given it much to work with, making overseas operations easier, as their forces are better able to operate around groups of similar religions, cultures, and ethnicities. Language Health Religion Huria is a divied nation when it comes to religion. There are two major establishments in regards to belief in a divine being. First, there is the Katagamian Church, of which 60% of the Hurian population belongs to. The church is a militant branch Christianity (though that is no longer the case as it is completely off the mark by today), preaching that peace can only come through war, citing such parts of the Bible dealing with the Israelites wars with the Canaanites and Philistines as proof of their teachings, disregarding the scripture in Proverbs which states the God doesn't accept those who come to him with blood in their hands. The Katagamians are Hurians whom the world is the most accustom to, waging wars in which hundreds of thousands are killed in the Katagamian Hurians' belief that God accepts those who kill in his name. Crusades to kill others for God's glory and to punish sinners across the globe, are common rallying cries witihn Huria. The 2008 invasion of Brazil was one such crusade, in which some four million Brazilians perished in what was considered to be the Church's greatest crusade. The justification for the expedition was that the country's flat out ignoring of the Catholic Church's teachings, and the refusal to support their Christian brothers and sisters in Africa, called for the divine retribution in God's name. The Supreme Commanders, Rollace, Maurice, and Brianna Williams were Katagamians, easily explaining the reason they warred against their neighboring nations so often during their tentures. While the Katagamian preach war and violence for God's blessings, their rival, the Rujuan Society, does otherwise. The Society is an psuedo-atheist group, to whom 25% of the Hurian people claim membership. Rujuans neither confirm nor deny the existence of God, and focus their efforts on finding evidence that he does exist. They have groups of researchers and historians who travel the world, visiting regions to uncovering proof of a higher power. As Hurians, Rujuans support their nation, but do not agree with its aggressive policies. They do not claim their Katagamian rivals let their Bibles do all the thinking for them, and even point out that the Katagamians are just as, and sometimes, more logical and reasonable than themselves. The Society's ultimate goal is to "find hard evidence that a Christian god is in fact real, and convince others of such a discovery, while maintaining a completely neutral stand in regards to religion". The Rujuan's most notable members are the current Supreme Commander, Benjamin Williams, and aunt, Foreign Minister Josephine Williams, both of whom state that they reserve the right the change their minds in the event God is proven to exist. While the two groups are intense rivals, they ultimately support and respect each other. The Katagamians protect Rujuans, and view them as a useful tool to prove their belief in a almight God is true, and to use their sway in atheists circles to reason on even ground without an endless, full-circle debate over religion. The Rujuans view Katagamians as protectors for their move to aquire state recognition of their Society. Additionally, their support of the Katagamians opposition to homosexuality is of worthy mention. The Rujuan Society annouced that while they do not view homosexuality as morally wrong, having taken the Bible out of the equation, they do view it as unnatural. They stated, as neutral supporters of evolution, that if humans evolved into two seperate sexes, that that was how humans were meant to be. If not, then there would have been no need for a split in the sexes. Additionally, the argument that if one's taste in sex is predetermined at birth, then there should be no opposition to those who claim loving a child or an animal is unnatural, as they have the same predetermined sexual desires from birth. Culture Main article: Culture of the Hurian Federation Hurian culture is built around a military system, in which all citizens are soldiers of the state, and the state itself is the national military. Thus, people of Huria is the military of Huria. They are a homogenous group, trained from youth that their country is the only thing they have, and losing it is a loss that they cannot forgive. For this reason will find few Hurians living in other countries if it's not for business or if they were exiled. Because of the military culture fostered within Huria, the people view each other as comrades, brothers and sisters fighting for the same reason, and striving for the thing. Thus, attempting to divided them has been difficult, as with any dutiful soldier, a Huria will always attempt to resist until his or her fellow Hurians are either saved, or put out of their misery. These views are only reinforced in adulthood, when Hurians not actively serving in the military, must spend up to five years serving in the Fatherland Militia, where the same doctrines of brotherhood and militarism are pounded into the minds of the Hurians. Art As a nation of soldiers, one would think that the Hurians would have little time for art. But to the contrary, the Hurians view it as something uplifting, perfect for keeping morale at a high, and ensuring the people of other nations that Huria isn't soulless. Though their art is viewed as somewhat aggressive, depicting violent battles between Hurian soldiers and those of nations elsewhere, the outcome of these paintings always show the Hurians raising the Crescent Flag over the corpses of their fallen enemies. While bordering on propaganda, few doubt the uplifting qualities of these paintings, and such artwork can be found hanging in the barracks or bases of Hurian forces wherever they are found. Music Hurian music has been geared toward building aggressive feelings within Hurian, to keep them ready to fight. Rap, metal, punk, and others are the most popular types of music in Huria. The Vazaha population in Huria is renowned for the huge number of metal and punk singers and musicians that it has produced, building an equally large fan base within the Vazaha group. Rap is by far the most music anywhere in Huria. Its songs of fighting, killing, and murder has made it widely popular amongst the youth in the country, though other nations have classed Hurian rap and metal as murder music, which considered the culture, the people, and the government's views, would be true. Cuisine Hurian cuisine is rather limited to so the least. Overpopulation and destruction of arable farm and grazing land, with the added blow of extreme urbanization, saw the need for artificial foodstuffs to feed the 243.7 million people now living on the main island that is Huria. Hurian citizens eat little real food, most of their diet consisting of factory-made high-energy biscuits, vitamin and protein pellets, and energy drinks. Wealthy citizens such as commanders, officers, and government officials, are able to purchase Huria's rarer foods, such as beef, chicken, and fish. Alcoholic beverages, however, are in abundance. The hydroponic farms in the food production levels of Hurian arcologies, have developed the perfect conditions for such drinks to be produced. While the disciple nature of the Hurians prevents them from indulging, they will never be found wanting when it comes to liquor. Media Main article: Mandingo News Network Sports As a nation that praises martial skill and physical prowess, it is of consequence that Huria's national sport, the Pan-African Fighting Tournament, is both the most violent and most dangerous in the world. Hundreds of the Hurian citizens take part in the sport, in which they must incapacitate or kill their opponent. The goal of the sport is promote militaristic ideals, and share fighting styles which can help improve the martial arts of Huria. Soccer was outlawed as it was deemed "too soft" for Hurian standards, while American football was promoted as a safer alternative to the PAFT, and ideal for the youth of Huria to play to build up the skills that could be transferred into their military service. These violent sports are not to say that the Hurians are more physical, and not intellectual. Games that work the mind are also popular as well. Chess is a game played by retired commanders and officers in Huria, older citizens who have served their country and now spend most of their time at home. They play such games to keep their minds fresh, and to help direct their fellow Hurians in a tactful manner should the need arise. Economy Main article: Economy of the Hurian Federation Huria's legal tender is known as the Fedha. It is a highly popular reserve currency, as it has a high exchange rate, and reassuring backing by the Hurian government. However, due to international standing, this has now begun to far out of favor overseas. Because of Huria's closed economy, the nation has no external debt. Most of its early debt was payed off shortly after 1970. Rollace Williams' learning of economic science did the nation wonders in it's early years. As of 1973, all regulation of the economy is the responsibility of the Department of Revenue. A notable fact of Huria is that it is mostly a moneyless society, in which payment comes in the form of government and company allowances. Neccessities are free of charge, while luxury goods cost money. The Hurian GDP is estimated for 2012 at $5.360 trillion (₣2.267 trillion), and is one of the fastest growing in the world. Economic analysis of the Hurian economy has stated that for the size of the population, and the amount of resources in the country, the GDP should be much higher than it is currently. This may be attributed to the fact that the industry has only been developed for the past 80 years, and has yet to reach its full potential. The monetary system is backed by a strong gold reserve, and foreign investment. Platinum, silver, and diamonds are also forms of backing in the country. $3.115 trillion (₣1.318 trillion) is in circulation as paper currency and coin money. Following Rollace Williams' economic reforms, the fedha is now printed in ₣5, ₣10, ₣20, ₣50, ₣100, and in rare cases, ₣500 and ₣1000 bills. Coins come in 5, 10, 25, and 50 cent worth, and in larger cities, ₣1. Williams ordered the penny's usage in the new monetary outlawed, seeing the coin's use a wasteful and generally pointless. The printing of money is handled by the National Minting Department, a brand of the Department of Revenue. Taxes Before the 1963 reforms, taxes were based on a six-class system. The Class F taxpayers (alien residents), had 7% of their income taxed. Class E taxpayers (lower class citizens), have 8% of their income taxed, as they made less than $5,000 a year. The middle class, or Class D, have 15% of their $10,000 to $15,000 income taxed, while the Class A, B, and C (government workers, upper class, and upper middle class in that order), have 35%, 25%, and 20% of their income taxed, respectively. No citizen went untaxed, save those serving in the Supreme Commander's advisory board and the War Council, and even then, it only covered government allowances, not personal income. After the reforms, monetary taxes were abolished. People payed the government in manhours and military service. Since the expansion of Huria in 2012, the tax system was reintroduced in non-core territories until the same priciple used in the core lands are expanded into the newly aquired ones. Transport Energy Geography Climate Environment Education The Huria Nation has a complex, but relatively straightforward education system. Each and every Hurian child is required to go to school to learn the basic skills needed before moving on to another grade. During this time, gym and recess serve as periods where the children learn military skills. In gym, they learn martial arts, while during recess, they spend their time field stripping their weapons, learning how to aim and shoot them, and learn basic military drill. Because of the Huria's demanding education system, 97% of the population is literate. The educational system is directed by the Hurian Education Bureau. Bullying is viewed as a minor issue, seen as a way of weeding out the weak and inept. However, because comradery and fellowship are taught as vital traits in Hurian schools, bullying rates are naturally low. Technology In technological terms, Huria is one of the most advanced nations on the planet. Having ridded the country of human rights, government interference, and corporate bickering, technological advancement has been aided by the country's president, who has been able to push Huria far into the 21st century. Companies such as Mkazo Industries and Zana Robotics, provide Huria with all the science and hardware needed to keep up with the rest of the world. Huria's fear of the "military adventurism" of the Union of Everett and the United States of America, have lead to it developing technologies that have been declared inhumane by other nations worldwide, such as anthrax weapons. The defense industry is of extreme importance to the government and the country, as the military is in need of a constant flow of high-tech wares to keep up the country's campaigns of conquest in the region. Deterrence is key factor in the government's defensive policies toward potential aggressors, and thus, requires powerful weapons and technologies to supplement it's large military. Defensive installations are located all across the country, equipped with powerful laser arrays to defend against the possibility of nuclear attacks. Radars and satellites are on constant guard against foreign invaders, and need round-the-clock maintenace and upkeep by skilled crews trained in the latest tech and gadgetry available to Huria. Studies into the threats posed by EMP attacks and cyber warfare have lead to the Huria developing newer ways to counter such attacks against them. Military installations have limited EMP protection, and recently trained counter-hacker teams have been stationed all across the country to protect the nation's data networks. Category:Regions Category:Countries Category:Future World Category:Hurian Federation